GOODBYE
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Naomi Suzuki is trying to find her way in the world as an 18 year old vampire.


GOODBYE…

BY: Cagedwriter32

CHAPTER 1: LOST.

I could hear the voices so I ran towards them, only little did I know that my life could have ended right there if it weren't for James. I was stupid to think the people there were trust worthy although I was lost and I had no clue what my name was or why I was here all I knew is that I was thirsty and hungry… which was bad news for the camp of druggies ahead… James grabbed my arm and pulled me back his gun pointed directly at my forehead… I struggled to get myself free with no luck. "Who are you? Why are you here? This is very stupid on your part. You see those guys? They would kill you one shot no problem easy peasey… are you deaf? You hear me we gotta get outta here." His voice only a whisper but it seemed as though he was screaming. "I need food." I said emotionless. I continued to slip out of his arms and ran towards the camp luckily the people of the camp were all passed out at this point. James followed me I could practically sense his glare. "Listen you get me outta here and I'll get you food got it?" his voice seemed stressed. I didn't trust him he was tall with silver hair and a dark army jacket, he had a kind face with a harsh frown, like he had been hurt more than once not physically but emotionally. "food now." I said yet again I was as emotionless as possible. He turned and pointed towards a small tent. "there." He whispered. I ran as fast as I could dodging the still sleeping bodies that had to much achol in them then any human should obtain. He followed me not as swift and steady, he had tripped over several bodies. "can you please carry it?'" I said pointing to the large pile of food next to the even larger pile of weapons. "yea.. you gonna carry the guns and knives sweetheart?" he smiled… that smile melts me now but annoyed me then. "don't call me sweetheart." I picked up all the suppilies in on hand and turned and grabbed his arm leading him towards my camp with the other. I arrived and turned to the tree i had been living in checking to make sure my little sister was still asleep. "you can sleep on the ground." my voice harsh and uneven, somewhat gravely. I sat down on at the bottom of the tree me and my sister had been living in for the past 4 months. How did I know she was my sister? When I woke up in the tree several months ago she was there beside me she was only 7 years old so I toke her in as my sister. I swore I would protect in any way possible. She was blind and could only walk short distances before she got tired. The first time I took her hunting she passed out after only walking a few miles. I had never taken her anywhere since. She was the only thing I cared for in this bloody world.

"so.. do you got a name?"I whispered trying not to wake my little sister.

"Yea… James…At least that's what those drug addicts called me… I was there slave for six months…" he said dryly

"So what want me to through you a pity party? Being a slave would be a blessing right about now." I said harshly.

"Whatever, you wouldn't understand." He got up and walked deep into the forest. I followed quietly in hopes he would turn around and go back to camp. The forest was dangerous and I had never gotten this far from camp without my phone. I could hear footsteps behind us. I tackled him to the ground.

"shhh… someone's coming…" I whispered I covered his mouth as he began to ask something. The footsteps got closer until someone was right in front of us. I grabbed the large size 10 ½ foot and yanked down as hard as I could and tied him up a tree. I wasn't into killing people… but that might be a bit strange considering I am a vampire… "Princess you didn't need to save me I got my own back." He said as he dusted off his shirt. "Who you calling princess?" I snapped. "Common lets go back to camp. I am starving!" he grabbed my hand and ran back to the tree. "Hey mister grabby get your hands off me!" I screamed. "Fine." He picked me up and pulled me over his shoulder effortlessly. "I think this is worse." I mumbled, he is pretty strong for a 18 year old…what if he wasent 18 what if he was 30 and was creepy… "hey… how old are you?" I whispered. "18. You?" he shouted. Phew. "Same.." I shouted back. He smirked and laughed a little. "who's the doll in the tree?" he asked when we got back to the tree. "she is my little sister."

"does she got a name?"

"well no… I call her yuki… I found her in the woods about 4 years ago. And well she is mine, lay a hand on her and your throat is also mine." He smiled wider.

"your really cute you know that?"

"cute? Your really an idiot did you know that?"

"roses are red violets are blue you hate me don't you?"

"I have known you for about 45 minutes so… no I don't hate you… but if your living here you gotta help."

"anything for you sweetheart."

"god. You gonna start calling me that? I don't like it but there is no use in arguing… I will win but lose."

"I am straved.." he whispered as he opened up the small pouch containing the food we had just stolen.

"Hey!" i whisper screamed.

"what i just want a small piece of bread thats all." he tore off a piece and shoved it in his mouth. then another. then another.

"Stop! your going to waste it all!" i grabbed the rest of the loaf out of his hands placing it back into the pouch.

"Hey doll if you wanted me to pay more attention to you all you had to do was ask." he smirked and grabbed the loaf once again.

"Thats our only source of food you idiot!" i lounged forward and yanked the bread out of his hands. he pushed me up against the tree.

"Common... Lets not play games... give me the bread." i looked away i could feel my cheeks burning a bright red. he leaned in closer and i slammed my eyes shut.

"Idiot.. we cant affored to wast food." i whispered still not looking at him.

"Just one piece... we can share it.." he whispered in my ear.

i turned my head so i was looking down at my hands. 'all this for a pice of bread?' i thought.

"Yes sweetheart. this is all for a loaf of bread." he laughed and snatched the loaf out of my hands.

my eyes widened with shock. "How did you read my thoughts?" i demanded.

"Well you and me have two things in common... We are both vampires. And we both have a piece of bread." he smiled and shoved a piece of bread in my mouth.


End file.
